Unexpected
by A. Ymous
Summary: A mysterious girl comes to McKinley, and Puck wants to figure her out. "You... You have WINGS!" "I understand if you want to leave me." "H-how is this possible?" She grinned. "I'm an angel." Puck/Nudge, Quinn/Finn, Rachel/Jesse
1. Of mysterious girls and Simple Plan

The first time he saw her, he got the urge to run away. Noah Puckerman was never intimidated by anyone, so of course he automatically took interest in her.

She had moca skin, and her clothes were something Kurt or Mercedes would wear. She sported a bright, sparkly yellow shirt with big black block letters. "Breaking Dawn was my favorite. It was the end of the series." it read. She also had on black shorts that looked like she had gotten black skinny jeans and cut them off at the knee. There was a padlock hanging from one of her belt loops. She had multiple shining necklaces and, get this, a tattoo on the inside of her leg that said, "I can fly over the rainbow. You coming with me?" He actually didn't know how she got the tattoo. She was a sophomore.

Anyways, she was sitting up against a tree with her eyes closed listening to music. Her hair was curled and cascading down her shoulders. Her slender legs criss-crossed Indian style. He wasn't sure why he felt the way he did, but her whole being seemed to scream 'dangerous, stay away' even though she looked harmless. He, of course, didn't get intimidated by girls, especially girls as harmless looking as her. So he strode on over to that tree and sat down next to her. He wasn't sure exactly what made him so determined to talk to her. He's just glad he did.

He tapped on her shoulder. She looked up and said, "Go away." Then simply closed her eyes again and rested her head against the bark of the tree.

"Hi. I'm Noah Puckerman. You can call me Puck. I feel the urge to bully you into non-existence." He said, hoping it might scare her a little.

She looked up again, pulled an earplug out, and raised an eyebrow. "Firstly, you do that, and you'll regret it. Secondly, are you hitting on me? Be honest, you're trying to get into my pants, aren't you? Well I'll tell here and now, you don't intimidate me. No one is doing it with me anytime soon, I am padlocked. Hence the padlock."

He laughed. This girl was intriguing, he'd give her that. "I'll regret it, huh? Last time I checked you were a girl wearing shirts about anti-twilight. And I'm a big bad guy with a shaved head who used to be on the football team. I don't think you can beat me up. And all I want is your name."

She sighed, a noise he would grow to love. "You can't judge a book by it's cover. And my name, if you insist, is Tiffany-Crystal Ride."

He raised an eyebrow. "Tiffany-Crystal? Interesting name. And Ride like Sally Ride? The astronaut? Cool."

She smiled, it seemed sad for some reason. "Yeah, like Sally Ride. The astronaut." Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. He got up and said, "Well, I guess the pounding session will have to wait till later. See ya, Tiffany-Crystal." He didn't know why he was so much as giving her the time of day. He just… Found her intriguing.

"Yeah, I guess I do have to show you how to pound someone sometime. Later." She said, and smiled. He thought her smiled was pretty…

* * *

The second time he saw her was really unexpected. It was glee cub of the same day.

"Kids," Mr. Schuester said. "We have a new student auditioning today, and I'd like all of you to welcome her and be a good audience. Give it up for Tiffany-Crystal!"

Puck really didn't expect to see Tiffany-Crystal, who he decided to call Ride. She just didn't seem like the type of girl who likes to perform songs. So when she waltzed into the choir room and told the pianist to "hit it", you can see Puck was a bit surprised.

"_There you go,  
__You're always so right,  
__It's all a big show,  
__It's all about you."_

Her voice was beautiful. And she danced to the song. No actual choreography, but some points and spins, and fist pumps. And the song seemed to fit her.

"_You think you know,  
__What everyone needs,  
__You always take time,  
__To criticise me,_

_It seems like everyday,  
__I make mistakes,  
__I just can't get it right,  
__It's like I'm the one,  
__You love to hate,  
__But not today…  
_

_So shut up! Shut up! Shut up!  
__wanna hear it,  
__Get out! Get out! Get out!  
__Get out of my way,  
__Step up! Step up! Step up!  
__You'll never stop me,  
__Nothing you say, today,  
__Is gonna bring me down."_

She finished the rest of the song and got a standing ovation. Mr. Schuester walked up to her clapping and said, "Congrats! I believe you've made the team! Now, if you could sit down right over there, next to Puck, and we'll talk about this week's assignment!"

She smiled and walked over to him, sitting down in the chair next to him and saying, "So you gave up football for Glee Club? Nice choice, much more popularity there," She was being sarcastic, of course.

Puck laughed and Mr. Schu said, "Puck? You got something you wanna share with the rest of the class?"

"Um, no Mr. Schu." Puck said.

"Okay then, class. The assignment for this week is independence. I got the idea from Tiffany-Crystal's audition. I'm gonna partner you up, and you have till Friday to come up with a song. You'll perform it in front of the rest of us. Friday afternoon. Mike, bring me the magic hat!" Mr. Schu said, having Mike hand him the top hat they used to draw names. "Okay, Mercedes and Kurt, Mike and Matt, Quinn and Finn, Jesse and Rachel, Artie and Tine, Santana and Brittany, And Puck and Tiffany-Crystal!"

Tiffany-Crystal raised her hand.

"Yes? Mr. Schu asked her.

"Um, can you just call me Tiff? Or Ride or something?" Everyone nodded.

**I know, I know. Nudge/Puck! The atrocity! lol, do you like the song? ^.^ I think it fits her. ;D I don't own glee or simple plan, by the way!**


	2. Of kickbutt surprises and emo kids

The third time Puck saw her, he freaked out. Somehow, apparently, word got around McKinley fast. So the fact that she was in glee club, AND the fact that she was a new kid, circulated fast. When he got to school that day, he was walking up to greet her. (Seriously, WHY was he being so nice and interactive with her, when usually he would've punched her face in.) But some other football players got to her first. He was going to go and kick their butts (after all, no one messes with his fellow glee members, right?), but she saw him and seemed to tell him not to with her eyes. How did she do that?

He stopped, just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Hey new kid! I hear you're in glee club now! You know, I would ask you out, you're pretty hot, but I don't date losers." One of the football players said. Everyone else laughed, like it was a hilarious joke.

"Oooooh. Uh-huh, and how many girls have you dated?" She asked.

"More than you've dated, I bet!" He responded.

"Yes, you're right. Because I don't date girls. Oh, but if you mean boys, you're probably right too. I've only dated one boy. He was my true love." She said.

"Oh, what'd he do?" He asked. "Break up with you after he got into your pants, like any boy would do?"

She got a misty look on her face. "No. _He died._"

Puck raised an eyebrow. Her boyfriend had died? Leukemia, maybe? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that what happened next surprised him. Not the fact that the football players started shoving her around, but the fact that she delivered a perfectly executed round house kick to one's chest, knocking him down. She did a back flip, and when she was in midair she kicked the next one in the face, knocking him out. And then finally she ran with lightning speed around and grabbed the last one's arms, knocking his legs out from under him while doing so. She wasn't kidding when she said he'd regret it.

He ran over to her and said, "Holy crap."

She laughed shakily. "I didn't mean to beat them THAT hard. I was just gonna show them a lesson, but I got kind of carried away. They… reminded me of some people."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Era- No one," She said.

Puck could tell she wasn't saying something, but he didn't push her. Instead he said bye and walked to class.

The fourth time he saw her, his heart seemed to break. (What the heck? Noah Puckerman never got soft with anyone, especially some girl he didn't even know. But he'll admit, she seemed to charm him. She was able to bring a crimson coloring to his face just by saying something innocent.) He had to stay late at school because he was being tutored in English. His tutor was a senior named Ella Martinez. Halfway through the lesson, she got a call.

Hello?" She answered, flipping her brown hair. Her voice, which had been vibrant and calm, took on a tone of worry. "Nudge? Nudge? NUDGE! What's wrong? Wait… slow-down… What? Not Fang… No… Okay, Nudge, where are you? I'm picking you up, right now. I have to bring the kid I'm tutoring, but you can explain everything to me on the way," She said. Puck had no freaking clue, what she was talking about. All he knew was that he was suddenly being pushed into an old Chevy and strapped in.

"Okay," Ella said to the person on the other end. "Explain everything. Okay, you were in the mall… You saw him with… With WHAT? You know what, screw him! I'm glad he's gone! He doesn't deserve us! Okay, sorry. Anyways, so he was walking with them… And then you said hi? Why did you say hi? It probably freaked him out! Sorry! Sorry! Carry on! … Okay, so you say hi and he starts screaming? Well I can see why, you probably scared him… So you told him who you were, and he denied knowing you? And you're sure it was him? … Well, maybe he's forgotten… I know, Nudge I know it sounds stupid! How could he forget? Okay, sorry, sorry… So when you start begging him to recognize you he… He PUNCHES you? Okay, is he still at the mall? Can you still see him? Keep him in sight, I wanna have a word with him…" She kept talking, but Puck couldn't hear what she was saying. He was trying to process what he was hearing. Whoever she was talking to sounded like she was in trouble. And Nudge? Who's name is Nudge? Maybe it's a nickname…

When they got to the mall, Ella got out, and Puck followed. After walking a couple of spaces she turned around and said, "Why are you following me?"

"Well, you didn't tell me to stay in the car." He reasoned.

She sighed. "Fine," She suddenly grabbed his shirt and brought him closer to her. "But if you repeat any of this to anyone, _anyone_, you will regret it. Believe me."

She quickened her pace until she got to the spot that the person she had been on the phone with said to meet her. Ella seemed to see something of interest, so she turned toward Puck and said, "The girl we're taking home knows where to meet me. She'll come here. Stay here and tell her that I saw him. I have to go take care of something."

Slowly, he nodded. "Okay, as long as she doesn't think I'll comfort her."

Ella ran off somewhere and Puck waited. And waited. And waited.

After about ten minutes he almost just went back to the car, the girl obviously wasn't showing up. But he then saw something that caught his eyes. A girl was slowly walking towards the spot he was standing at. Her face was covered by her hands, but he could recognize that curly head of hair and that mocha skin anywhere. Even when it was sobbing uncontrollably.

When she got to him, she looked up and gasped. "Wh… What a-a-are YOU doing h-here?" She managed to gasp in between sobs.

"Ella… Was tutoring me. Is that a black eye? Are you okay?"

She slowly nodded. "Y-yeah… I… I've h-h-had worse."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well then why are you crying?" he asked.

"S-s-sh… Shock," She responded, breaking into another sob.

Puck has no idea why he did what he did next, but he slowly walked up to her and, blushing like mad, slowly and awkwardly wrapped an arm around her.

After a second she looked up. "Are… Are you _hugging _me?"

"NO!" He replied, embarrassed.

Somehow the whole situation cheered her up, and she started giggling like mad. "Did Noah Puckerman, the boy who wanted to BEAT ME UP before he even knew my name, just make an attempt at comforting me? … A sad attempt, but an attempt nonetheless."

He started blushing again. This situation was humiliating, and he wanted desperately to punch someone in the face and lock some people in a toilet stall, like he always did to solve his problems. "Sh-shut up! You can't tell anyone this happened! … Where'd Ella go?" He said.

She looked around the mall. "You know, I'm not really sure… Probably verbally abusing Fa-Nick."

"That boy you were talking about?" he asked.

She nodded and, upon seeing that he was about to ask her about it, said, "Please, don't ask. It's kind of personal, and I don't wanna talk about."

He shut his mouth, which had been open so he could ask her about it. He nodded, "Okay, then… So… what do we do until Ella gets back?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just sit here and wait, I guess."

Five minutes later an out of breath Ella came running up to them yelling, "We need to get to the car, and get to it NOW! GO! GO! GO!" She pushed them towards the car, and Puck and Tiffany-Crystal laughed. As they got in the car, Puck saw something that kind of creeped him out. An emo looking boy who seemed around 19 was glaring at them, his right hand cradling his obviously bruised jaw.


End file.
